For example, there is already known a device which detects defecation and urination based on a signal that is output from a temperature sensor placed in a diaper (see Patent Document 1, for example). Such a device determines whether it is urine or feces that has been discharged based on the difference in the course of a temperature rise which is detected from the signal output from the temperature sensor placed in the diaper. Also, there is known an apparatus which is provided with a suction device for sucking urine and whose function is to suck urine when urination is detected. In such an apparatus having the urine suction function, the diaper is ventilated when the suction device is operated.